Wake up
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: It’s Christmas. Goku is coma. Sanzo waits for him to wake up. AU ONE SHOT 3993


**Wake Up**

**Category**: Saiyuki

**Genre**: Angst/ Romance

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: 3 x 9, a bit of 5 x 8

**Warning**: Cursing... _shonen-ai_ (boy love boy)

**Summary**: It's Christmas. Sanzo walks to the hospital, waiting for Goku to wake up from his coma. AU

(3 x 9)

**Disclaimer**: Ne, Kazuya Minekura-san....can you please give me Saiyuki ownership as Christmas present?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One step, two steps, another one, this particular action repeats continuously until the feet reaches a certain room. The words 'Room 303' are clearly carved on the board. A strong pale white hand opens the door, hoping for the occupant of the room to greet him with his oh so loud and energetic voice. He hopes for that every single time he enters the room and it crushes each times he stares at the boy's face.

His eyes remains closed. There is no sound in the room except for the beep of the machine that indicates the boy is still alive....but, not really. He walks slowly to the table and puts the gifts on it. They come from various persons, each hoping the best for the boy. Each hoping that he'll finally win the battle that he's been fighting for 6 months. 6 damn months...

Sanzo runs his fingers through his golden hair. He wonders how long does the boy plans to sleep. Didn't he get enough of it?! He sits on a small space next to Goku on the bed and caresses his cheek. He looks so pale and thin.

Damn it, of course! The only food that he gets for these past 6 months are only liquids that been forced down his throat through a hose! He then gently brushes the brown bangs away from Goku's closed eyes. His hair has grown lower than his shoulder. He looks...beautiful, mesmerizing.

But Sanzo knows, he needs to cut that sooner or later. Goku wouldn't appreciate the thought of waking up and seeing his face looks so feminine. Hell, Goku would eventually freak out if he sees his own reflection which makes no difference with a girl. But that is...if he ever wakes up...

"Goku, you know what day is today? It's Christmas. Gojyo, Hakkai, your classmates and I bought you presents. I bet all of them are very nice and painstakingly chosen just for you. For sure, you wouldn't waste it all away, right?" Sanzo grasps Goku's frail hand and stares at his face. Why wouldn't his eyes open up? Why wouldn't he reply to him? Why, why does this happen to both of them?

Today, it's not only Christmas. On the same date back 9 years ago, it is the day when he firstly met the golden eyed boy. He remembers the day clearly...

_The snow fell lightly to the ground. Everything around the garden was covered with the white substance. It looked so beautiful and peaceful, full of tranquility. 14 years old Genjyo Sanzo stared outside of the house through his windowpane. He was looking forward for his parents to come home and celebrate Christmas with him. His amethyst eyes scanned on the road, nope, no daddy's car._

_But something else had caught his attention. He saw someone lied on the garden of his house, a small boy, freezing cold from the snow. At that instant, Sanzo rushed out of his house and fetches the boy up. He didn't know what but there is something about him that gained Sanzo's attention. The boy in his arms slowly opened his eyes and smiled. _

_"Finally, someone comes and saves me..." and the boy fainted. There was a lot of bruises and cuts on his small body. He practically bleeds all over. Sanzo brought the boy into his house and took care of him. Goku was 9 years old at that time._

As time goes by, he learns that Goku comes from a highly respectable family but all of them are murdered by a mentally unstable runaway prisoner in front of Goku's eyes. He is just three years old at that time. The boy had suffered a withdrawal due to severe shock and grief for a year.

When he heals, they send him to a nearby orphanage. Fate had been cruel to him again... he is too beautiful for his own good. He is raped and tortured by the orphanage keeper for a few years continuously. One day, Goku decides that he couldn't take it anymore and runs away.

But still, after going through such a harsh life, the boy could still manage to have a positive attitude and opinion about life. Heck, Sanzo had turn bitter and anti-social after his parents death in an accident but Goku, who had gone through more than that still remains cheerful and high spirited. He really admires Goku's strength.

At first, the relationship between them had been brotherly affection for each other. But, as both of them grow up together, the love that they feel grows so much more. It feels so wonderful that it starts to make Sanzo's heart bleeds in pain. Ironic, isn't it? Something that feels so nice could bring you to the brink of death...

So, when Goku celebrates his 15th birthday, Sanzo decides that he should confess his feelings no matter what the outcome is. He had braced himself for the upcoming rejection and disgust. Funny, it didn't come. Instead, he is given a warm and sweet kiss.

To say that Sanzo is shocked is an understatement...

People tend to say that love grows bitter each passing seconds. But, it is exactly the opposite for both of them. Sure, sometimes they do argue and all but they will settle it with a compromise. They take things slowly and carefully. Sanzo didn't force Goku to do something that he is not ready yet to do. He knows how much the past had scarred the boy. The wound heals alright, the culprit is willingly forgiven by Goku, but...the scar remains. And so, Sanzo calculates each move with patience.

Everything is in a perfect bliss until one day, his world turns upside down. He should've realized that things are too good to be true...

One day, during the breakfast, Goku starts to show the sign of his disease. Sanzo and Goku had been talking casually while eating their breakfast. Nothing is out of normal and the day looks so fine. Indeed, both of them are looking forward to start the day. When the clock chimes to seven, Goku rises from his seat, ready to greet Sanzo goodbye and starts his typical school day.

But that day doesn't turn out to be typical. Hell no! Sanzo memorized clearly how Goku's golden eyes shuts with pain as his hand clutches his right ribs. He is forced to sit back on his chair until the pain fades away. Sanzo had been concerned but Goku dismiss the matter, saying that he probably stands up too fast and it makes one of his bones poking out at an odd angle.

He goes to school. The next few months, things had gradually gone worse. Goku always suffers a fever, he spits out blood when he brushes his teeth and he gets paler and paler. But all these signs haven't managed to put Sanzo's suspicion confirms until one day, Goku faints in his class. They brought him to the hospital and Goku stays there for about a week.

The result comes out and at that very second, Sanzo's world shatters. Goku suffers from bone cancer...the only way to save him is through operation but even that is too risky as the chance to survive is very small. He remembers how he hugs the crying boy in his arms the whole night and the tears falls from his own eyes.

But once again, Goku proves that he is very strong. The next day, Goku practically sprinkles water to wake Sanzo up just to say that he will fight the disease all out. He agrees to go through the operation which is scheduled on 1st of June, 2 months earlier from the University Entrance exam. Goku's condition is not stable enough; Hakkai -his doctor- dismisses the idea of Goku going back to school. The doctor himself had known Goku and Sanzo personally and so he offers his boyfriend, Gojyo-a teacher-_1_ to teach Goku. The boy agrees.

The idea proves to be a very good one. Sometimes, his friends will come and help him with the things that he didn't understand. He is so grateful for the help they offer. Unlike the other students, he had his exam in the ward; a teacher supervises him in the room. Sanzo could only wish the best for his lover. Surprising enough, he passes with flying colours.

Sanzo smiles a bit when he remembers how the boy hugs his friend who brings him the result paper tightly until the boy turns blue in the face. He has practically rambles to Sanzo about how he would go to Tokyo University and how he will be a very successful computer programmer when he finishes his study. He is always so enthusiastic about his future.

But now...it seems unlikely. Something had gone wrong during the operation and the boy turns coma. The doctor says that he might or might not wake up. He gives Sanzo 2 options; either to wait for the boy or to announce that he dies in coma. Sanzo chooses to believe in Goku. He knows that the boy is a fierce fighter. He will not give up. He believes that.

But Sanzo sees each day how his hope crumbles bit by bit in front of his eyes. 6 months passes within a blur. Once, on Sanzo's birthday, Goku had shown sign that he tries to regain his consciousness. He sees in front of his eyes how Goku's body tosses and turns as he fights to come back to reality. But he loses the battle and falls back into unconsciousness.

But today, it's Christmas. Sanzo knows that he is repeating, alright! But, this is Goku's favourite day, the day that he loves more than his own birthday. Couldn't he try harder to wake up? How long does he plans to leave Sanzo alone and falling into depression? Hong long? How long? He really didn't want to spend his Christmas alone; he's not used to the eerie silence and loneliness.

Tears fall from his amaranthine eyes. He can always bear physical assault but this one...it's too much. He feels that his heart is tearing apart...

Suddenly, a soft hand caresses his cheek and he feels his tears been wiped away by a thumb. Sanzo's eyes snaps open and it meets soft golden eyes. Is this for real? The boy points at the hose in his mouth, signaling Sanzo to take it out. The man immediately pushes the emergency button and calls the nurse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you feel, _saru2_?" Sanzo says softly as he puts Goku into a sitting position. Goku chuckles a bit.

"My lungs feels like swelling, my head is dizzy and my whole body is sore...but other than that, yep, I'm fine!" he says with enthusiasm. Sanzo gives him a ghostly smile as his lips brushes Goku's forehead. He then leans his forehead against Goku's.

"I'm glad you've made it..." Sanzo sighs with relief and closes his eyes.

"Hey, I told you that I will fight all out! After all, I couldn't bear the thought of letting 'San-_chan_' alone on such a lovely day which is Christmas!" Goku winks and giggles slightly. Immediately, Sanzo withdraws the contact and frowns.

"Don't call me that, _saru_!" he insults. Goku merely smiles. He clasps Sanzo's hand together with his.

"Merry Christmas, _koi_..." he puts his lips on Sanzo's. The man eagerly responds to the kiss that he had missed for the 6 hellish months. Sanzo pulls back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my only one..." he whispers to Goku's ear. Outside of the ward, both of them could distantly hear a heavenly bell rings merrily.

_Don't take the things we have for granted, it might gone anytime._

_Don't give up on life, believe that we will always go though all the odds._

_Merry Christmas!_

-Owari-

Meaning:

Koi – Love, dear

Saru- Monkey

1 Alright, I know that it doesn't suit Gojyo to be a teacher –he could only be a hentai(perverted) teacher- but there is no one else suitable for that job anymore so bear with that guys...

2 Saru is Sanzo's version of saying 'dear'. Well...you know Sanzo's attitude right?

So, like or don't like it? No matter how you feel about this story, please do read and review. I had painstakingly done this story the best I could do.

DianaLineelu2001


End file.
